


The Rescue

by SophTrinn



Series: Dick Grayson-centric, Young Justice One-shot series. [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Dick Grayson, Badass!Dick, Bart is insulted, Cas is the Z-snap, Conner is Done, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson-centric, Gen, Nightwing!Dick, Tim Drake-centric, Tim is concussed, bamf!dick, no beta we die like robins, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophTrinn/pseuds/SophTrinn
Summary: After the team gets captured on a mission with no help of escaping the shadows begin to dance and twist in a graceful flurry of movements. Does help or danger await them?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dick Grayson-centric, Young Justice One-shot series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up fuckers cause your about to read my first fic.
> 
> And of course I don't own anything except Kevin. I don't like Kevin. No one likes Kevin. But Kevin is mine.
> 
> Brackets are the authors (my) thoughts and the "apostrophe thingos are Tim's'

Dizzy. Hurts. Need to move. Oh God but Dizzy. So Dizzy.

It took Robin a few minutes but he managed to put the waves of dizziness behind him through lots of meditation. 'Fuck. I’m not alone; the whole team is here as well as dozens of goons. No. Guards. Not goons. Guards. God what happened, there was a mission. A rescue mission. The leader was coordinating the team from behind the scenes. God what’s his name. Night- Night- Oh...Night-bitch. No. Nightwing. That’s it. Nightwing. Nightbitch fits better though.'

'C’mon Tim what happened. You can do this. Just think. Not that hard. Why are you kidding yourself? No you can’t. Thinking hurts too much. Uh...I have to though. I don’t wanna think though. Fine. Don’t think. Let the team remain captives. Shit. That’s a good point. Huffing Tim finally thinks.' (I know right. He thought.) 

The team, including; Lagoon Boy, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Robin, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Miss Martian and Blue Beetle, were following up a distress signal. Nightwing remained behind to direct the team from the mission room. Turns out the so-called distress signal was not a distress signal rather an ambush. (I know right. Very original. Now that you are filled in we can go back to the present. Where the team will make the discovery of a lifetime.)

They can’t get out of their restraints.

Miss M is unconscious due to overexposure to heat. SB has a kryptonite bullet lodged into his arm. Lagoon Boy is weak and dry, hanging by his wrists. Beast Boy and Bart alike are powerless and in a collar. Blue Beetle, meet apocalypton tech. Cassie has a new collar, kinky. And Tim. Plain ol’ Robin, has no gloves or belt. (Wow. When did he get so dependent on those?)

'Fucking great. Just great. I am utterly useless without a belt. And the rest of the team is no help either just great.' “Ar-”. A flurry of movement caught his eye. “Are you guys okay?”.

“Yea-”, Bart was cut off with a shout.

“Oi, no conspiring, ya lil’ shits.”.

“Yes. Because checking on the welfare of my teammates and friends would be considered conspiring. And the plot thickens. We are conspiring where our captors can hear.” Tim’s deadpan voice rang out.

“I ain’t stupid. Heard of secret code.” The guard retaliated. Whilst another was silently wisped away.

“Ha- you seriously think that Impulse’s brain has the capability to remember a secret code.” Geeze Cas, ease up a little on the insults. Three more guards vanished into the darkness.

“I’ll have you know that I was the one the build a working time machine.” Bart defended. Four more guards were taken by the shadows that concealed their attacker or saviour. Which? They don’t know.

“Yea- one that got fried after one use and stranded you in the past.” Cas shot back mockingly. DAMN, this girl. Another guard was silently knocked unconscious.

“More than you could ever do!” Bart snapped.

Cas finally conceded defeat, with a chin angled upwards and an annoyed huff. As three guards were taken into the abyss.

'Oh God. How hadn’t I noticed.' Too caught up in the petty and pointless argument Tim missed the dozen guards that vanished into thin air. And it seems they missed it too. As a few more fade into the black that filled every corner and crevice of the room. Lit only by the dull lights that surrounded the teens. 

“Shut up.” Conner barked back softly. That bullet wouldn’t do him any good. But Tim tuned their dispute out immediately. Too focused on the unknown entity in the room alongside them. (Okay freaky much. He would think they just left. Buuuut. He knows that they didn’t. Not with the movement concealed to the untrained eye.)  
“Hey- where's Kevin?” 'They finally notice. Took their time. And who in their right mind names their kid Kevin. Ugh. Must Have been in their-left- mind. Ha. I’m hilarious. Anyway, Tim you need to focus.'

“Shit-shit-shit. We're missing like twenty guys.” A guard exclaims.

“Watch your language! Young ears.” Another bites back. 'Wait what.'  
A dark figure with a splash of blue drop from above with the grace that only one acrobat could have. 'Dick.' Tim’s conclusion was correct but DAMN. Is Nightwing kicking ass. A spray of bullets ripped through the air. None hitting their far too quick target. 

“Scram.” 'A pointless instruction.' All were down mere seconds later.  
“Nightwing!” Seriously Bart have you ever had a concussion. Any louder and you will.

“Thank God.” Bart declared.

“No. Thank Nightwing.” That earnt a chuckle from the man.

\---Line Break---

Shortly after they are all stumbling out of the compound. Hydrated. Refreshed. And free of the collars. Unfortunately not free of kryptonite. Not yet at least. But soon.

“Woah.” Lagoon Boy exclaimed. And damn Tim doesn’t blame him.

“Don’t worry. They’re all just in varying degrees of consciousness and pain.” Nightwing reassured with a broad smile and a clone’s arm draped over his shoulder. 'It was not reassuring. Like holy shit. That is a lot of people. Like hundreds.'  
'The event only seemed to leave more questions than answers. Who was their leader? What was the point of our capture? How did they get that tech? Or the info on what tech? Further investigation as required. But now. Now. We rest. For a change.'

Fin.


End file.
